Paralytics, more often referred to as paraplegics, may be paralyzed from the arms down, the location of the initial point of paralysis depending upon the point at which an injury to the spinal column has occurred. Various devices have been devised to enable paralytics to stand and provide support for the legs while in an upright position. However, thus far, none have been known to prove acceptable.
There are metal braces or supports with elastic wrap arounds for the legs which have been strapped to the paralytic. However, these have proven in most cases to be uncomfortable and will tend to bear into or chafe the paralytic.
Pneumatically operated devices have also been proposed, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,712, which discloses a pair of trousers which have incorporated therein a plurality of separate flexible inflatable longitudinally extending tubes, and it is stated that when the tubes are inflated, they impart to the various portions involved rigidity which will support the paralytic from the waist down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,467 relates to an orthopedic appliance stated to enable paralytics to stand erect and discloses a trouser-like affair which comprises a plurality of separate pieces of clothing to be fitted around body parts located between joints, namely, the hips and knees, and includes inflatable support structure in the form of vertical tubes. This structure further includes mechanical supporting devices joining the separate pieces of clothing.
These devices do not provide spinal rigidity or support for any portion of the torso which may be paralyzed, nor are they suitable to raise a paralytic to an erect position from a sitting position. Neither of these devices is known to have been proven to be successful.
It is desirable for a paraplegic to be in an erect position at times. When in an erect position, the heart pumps better, the kidneys work better, and the entire organic system is enhanced. Additionally, being in an erect position enhances the leg muscles and aids in preventing atrophy of the leg muscles.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a pneumatically operated orthopedic appliance for enabling paralytics to stand erect, which is formed in a single unit and will provide rigid support for the back, commencing at the shoulders and extending to the ankles of the paralytic, and upon inflation, will raise a paralytic from a sitting position to an erect position.